Darren Underwood
Darren "Dax" Underwood is a 15 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Familial Background Gareth Underwood started off as a young inventer, he started small but dreamed big. Gareth was the son of a chemist who worked with the current government, so he lived with his mother at home. His mother pressured him into taking multiple engineering and IT classes, aspiring for her son to be an engineer. When Gareth grew up, he left home and got his own apartment, from which he would start reverse-engineering some electronics. After a while, he realised he had acquired a talent for inventing new electronics, so he started to create new machines, and began selling them as toys or new forms of entertainment. From this, he got money, and then expanded and brought his own shop called Underwood. He became popular with the kids in the neighbourhood, as his new toys were unique. He then branched out to buy more shops all over the states, becoming more and more rich, until he started Underwood Industries, a very large and successful electronics company. Gareth Underwood quickly became the name of one of the richest men in the States. He settled down with his wife, but continued inventing more devices, holographic phones and ultra VR gaming sets to name a few. One day he had the opportunity to go global, and partnered up a rich business man who helped him turn Underwood Industries much larger. Gareth left home, with heavy disapproval from his wife, and went across the globe with his new partner. Together they invented new technology, and began producing tech for the government, and eventually the military. After a couple years, Gareth refused to supply weapons for the military, and grew sick of the fame, so he sold Underwood Industries to his partner. Before he returned home, a woman he had met during his absence had turned up a baby to him, which she refused to keep, leaving Gareth with the young boy. He returned home with the baby, and his wife was too upset to help raise an illegitimate child. She divorced him and kicked him out of their house, forcing Gareth to raise the child by himself. Gareth admired the boy, due to him having inherited his father's bright green eyes. He opened up a new shop in the same city where he first started, and continued selling toys and games to the city, staying small this time. Early Life Darren Underwood was the illegitimate child of Gareth Underwood, a rich but jolly middle-aged man, who lived with his son in an apartment above a small toy store. Darren wasn't very outgoing, and mostly helped his father out in the shop, mostly recommending the kids what toys to get, since he was pretty much addicted to it. Darren was a natural at inventing, and helped his father come up with unique new toys and games. The most contact with the other children Darren ever got outside of school was at the shop. When he turned 10, he helped his father repair machines and other electronics, and even helped him build them. Gareth realised that Darren was a prodigy at this, and came home one day to find a twelve year old Darren creating a new toy by himself, which he had named the Microbe. Gareth was impressed, and so allowed his son to create more by himself, who quickly became better at it than his father. This brought both of them together, and Darren loved creating machines with his father. Gareth paid for Darren to take extra classes in engineering, and Darren was naturally excelling at physics classes too. Darren was never told about his real mother, nor did he know about Underwood Industries. Tinkerer's Son When Darren was 15, he was very popular among the children in Seattle. He started going out more and making more friends. He became a science genius to his classmates, helping them with homework and getting high grades. Darren was so talented, he started creating augmented reality handheld devices by himself, and sold them to people at school; this was usually only possible for big international companies. Darren became obsessed with AR, constantly using it and designing it, and was an expert in it. He spent a lot of hours in a day in AR, even his father couldn't get him to stop. After excessive use of it, the devices started to damage his brain, so his father unhooked them and banned him from it. After this, Darren started feeling weird, every time he was near his father, or random kids at school, he got a piercing headache, his head heated up from within. One afternoon, he returned home from school, and explained these symptoms to his father, telling him he felt weird and alert around other people. His father thought it was his ADHD and so didn't think much of it. Later that night, Darren came to the conclusion that his use of AR devices had affected him, so he went back to the shop to try it on again to see if his hypothesis was true. While he was wearing it, he felt another headache, but no one was there. He unplugged himself and looked around the shop and saw someone, a thief who was stealing some of his father's tech. Darren was spotted and thought it was too late to call for his father, and the alarms were already disabled earlier by Darren so he could enter the shop. In panic and a bit of anger, a beam of neon green energy appeared in Darren's hands, as he felt a large headache and could feel the presence of the thief and his father upstairs, and the green light conjured a sword in his hands. Darren was shocked, but so was the thief, who, in fear, ran out of the shop, leaving Darren. Darren dropped the sword then looked at his hands, he smiled a bit before he suddenly blacked out. Inauguration into Nexus Academy Darren awoke in the future, in Nexus Academy, greeted by Rohlandu Yung. He was asked to display his powers, to which Darren conjured out of green energy a dense metal sphere in his palm. Darren couldn't quite remember his name, but could remember everything he created before, and a fraction of his name, but ended up calling himself Dax. He made a small group of friends in the Academy, and would sell some equipment to people that he creates, and earned the alias "Green" obviously for his bright green eyes. Physical Appearance Upon first glance, the first thing people notice about Dax is his bright green eyes, which are said to stand out. He inherited green eyes from his father, along with bright brown unkempt hair, with flecks of dirty blond from his mother. He has smooth olive skin and small freckles on his nose. He requires glasses but wears dissolvable contacts. He is pretty skinny as he wasn't over fed by his father nor did he work out, he also has a high metabolism which keeps him thin. He usually wears the school uniform or simply just jeans and a short-sleeved T-shirt with an unbuttoned over shirt, and casual high-tops. Most of his clothing is green or blue: his favourite colours. Personality Dax in public acts polite and calm to others, especially strangers, because he doesn't want to start a negative relationship with anyone he may meet again. Usually, he speaks fast and babbles sometimes, tripping over his own sentences, because he thinks faster than he moves. He's very easily distracted and hyperactive, as he suffers from ADHD, so he sometimes makes himself out to be an idiot. In actuality, he's very smart, a child-genius some would say, a prodigy in electrical engineering. Dax is also very creative, and has a very strong imagination, which keeps him day dreaming most of the time, it also made him an insomniac, so he gets very little sleep, which is why he sometimes has red eyes. He considers himself an introvert, though this is a lie; he loves to hang out with his friends and talk about his hobbies (mostly just designing new electronics and playing video games). He's easily impressed too, and is very curious to learn something cool. Dax could also be described as a coward as he rarely engages in physical fights in fear of getting hurt, though he would never give up something he cares about deeply. Powers and Abilities *'Mental Construction -' This power granted from Dax's God Gene allows him to use the imagination, willpower and emotional power of himself and others to create physical materials or objects. For this power to work effectively, three requirements must be met: there must be a sufficient amount of people in the area, those people must have a strong mind and vivid imagination, and Dax himself must concentrate. The more people there are in the area (Dax must be aware of them and be able to pinpoint them), the larger the conjured object can be. The stronger the minds of the people, the more opaque, solid and strong the object can be. The more Dax concentrates and the more willpower and creativity he has, the more complex the object could be. Dax has an automatic sensor built in, if a person has a strong mind and is near him, he gets a small headache. Dax can't remotely control the objects he creates, but he can deconstruct them but this requires the same effort to create it. When he uses the minds of others, his green eyes glow bright, then he would generate a green light, and the desired object would conjure out of green energy. The object could be created in his hand or anywhere he can see that is not too far. Paraphernalia *'Dissolvable Contacts -' An invention of the future, working contacts that dissolve after 24 hours in the eyes, without causing harm. Dax is provided 7 pairs of these by the Academy per week. They don't change the appearance of his eyes nor do they affect his sight. *'The Microbe -' Originally a toy invented by Dax in his father's shop, but now made into a deadly weapon. It is a very dense and hard silver ball of metal attached to a black wire. The wire utilises shrinking technology that can change the space between the atoms to make the wire shorter or longer, and can make the ball lighter if the wire is longer, or heavier if the wire is shorter. The end of the wire which the user holds has a thick dark grey handle that senses the holder's brainwaves to determine whether they want to shrink the wire on make it longer. Dax can use this to swing at his enemies from small to medium range, it is very hard and can breaks bones or simply "punch" people with it. The metal and wire are of unknown material and can still be broken. Dax can conjure a new one if the old one breaks or is lost. Trivia *Dax has three half-siblings he's never met. *Dax's intelligence comes from his father, and, evidently from his father's appreciation of him, his half-siblings aren't as smart as him. *Dax's father never saw his other three children again since his divorce and devoted his life to his son Dax. *Underwood Industries became one of the companies that funded the evacuation of Humanity when Earth was invaded. *Dax's theme song is The Future is Now by Starset.